headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Elvira: Mistress of the Dark
| running time = 96 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = Elvira's Haunted Hills }} Elvira: Mistress of the Dark is an American feature film of the comedy genre. It was directed by James Signorelli with a script written by Sam Egan, John Paragon and Cassandra Peterson. It was produced by New World Pictures and premiered theatrically in the United States on September 30th, 1988. Writer Cassandra Peterson vamps it up in her classic late night horror host persona, Elvira, who now finds herself the owner of a dilapidated mansion as well as the target of wary-eyed townsfolk who would just as soon see her burned at the stake. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "Elvira busts out in her outrageously funny feature film debut!" * Elvira: Mistress of the Dark (1988), Elvira, Mistress of the Dark and Elvira, Mistress of the Dark (1988) all redirect to this page. * There are a total of fifty-three credited cast members in this film. * Production on Elvira: Mistress of the Dark began on January 20th, 1988. Principal photography concluded on March 18th, 1988. * The movie was filmed in Burbank and Hollywood in Los Angeles, California. * Elvira: Mistress of the Dark grossed $1,660,041 over its opening weekend. It grossed $5,596,267 in the United States in total. * Primary settings seen in this film include Massachusetts, as well as Los Angeles, California, and Las Vegas, Nevada. * This movie holds a 47% "Rotten" rating at the movie review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes based on a total of seventeen posted reviews. It holds an audience score of 65% based on 10,348 user ratings. * Cassandra Peterson was nominated at the 1990 Saturn Awards for the category of Best Actress for this film. Ironically, she was also nominated for the category of Worst Actress at the Golden Raspberry awards. * This is the first horror genre work for actor Kurt Fuller. He will go on to play a sheriff in the 2000 comedy Scary Movie. * Actress Edie McClurg is also known for playing the role of Helen in the 1976 film Carrie. * Actress Tress MacNeille is also known for providing the voice for Queen Victoria in the animated film short Van Helsing: The London Assignment. * Actor Jeff Conaway is best known for his role as wannabe actor Bobby Wheeler on the 1970s sitcom series Taxi as well as greaser Kenickie in the 1976 musical Grease. He also played Peter Prentice in the "My Ghostwriter - The Vampire" episode of Tales from the Darkside. * Actors Ellen Dunning and Pat Crawford Brown both appeared together in the 1992 film Demonic Toys. * This movie was referenced in the 1998 psycho-thriller Urban Legend. Recommendations * Elvira's Box of Horror * Elvira's Halloween Special * Elvira's Haunted Hills * Movie Macabre External Links * * * Elvira: Mistress of the Dark at Wikipedia * * References California | Director | Dogs | Hollywood | Host | Jail | Las Vegas | Los Angeles | Magic potion | Massachusetts | Nevada | Police station | Producer | Witchcraft